Mike's time in prison
by Rebella0209
Summary: Mike's in prison where he meets Iris, a girl with MPD to. How does Mike defeat Mal and how did they escape. Mike and Cameron have more questions than answer about Iris. What happens when her secrets are revealed, will Mike and Cameron believe her? What happens when they arrive a P.E, will there minds be erased like Iris says? Sorry for the grammar, I'm French. Tell me if like it!
1. Mal and Iris

It was just a ordinary day in juvie for Mal, he looked around the room and smirked thinking of what misery he could do today.

When his morning thinking was interrupted by men gathering in a circle and whistling. He approached the group of men as they separated for him, knowing the things he could do. When he reached the front of the circle, he saw two guards standing with a girl in between, with her head down. She had blond hair and was chained, held by both guards. _What kind of danger could this girl do_, mal thought to himself.

"Alright shows over, get back to your seats," said one of the guards. "Welcome to your new home, Kitty"

The girl giggled then looked up, first thing mal saw was her bleu sea coloured eyes., Leaning on her right leg she said "Don't call me Kitty"

The guard walked over to her and whispered loud enough to make out "Ok, Kitty"

Just as he said the last word, the mysterious girl did a cartwheel, no hands. Then swung a kick which knocked him to the ground, when the second guard grabbed her and forced her to sit down on the ground. He helped the other guy up and heading towards the door.

"Hey! Aren't you going to unchain me?!"

"Why would we do that when you broke out of them over an hour ago"

She smirked standing up, as the chains hit the ground. She brushed the locks out of her face and saw that everyone including Mal was staring at her.

"What?!" she said.

Mal couldn't help but smirk at her, she was beautiful and dangerous. Just how he liked it. Mal decided he just had to meet this girl, but so did everyone else.

Iris stood there playing with her hair trying not to attract to much attention _but I guess it was too late for that, _she told herself. Might as well get used to the place.

As she was looking around the room full of teenage boys she noticed just one, who popped out more than the rest. He had dark brown hair with what might have looked like brown eyes but she was too far to make them out.

Everyone was staring at her, as if waiting for her to say something.

"Hi" she said with a wave and everyone went on to what they were doing.

When she started to walk to the middle of the room, to get a better look at the prison. She had escaped out of over 100 prisons this year and that that the country doesn't know what to do with her.

As she was standing looking at the guards around the room trying to figure out there system ( Every prison to Iris had one, like at a certain time they leave to have a cigarette or to change positions) when she noticed in the corner of her eye. The guy from earlier staring at her with almost a deadly or pleased smirk on his face.

Mal couldn't help it, she was a total pleasure to stare at. When one of his men came over with a weird expression.

"Mal have you checked out the new girl..."

"Yes I have and..." he looked at her and whispered. "She is mine pal and no one here is going anywhere near her until I speak with her"

"Of course Mal, but when are you going to talk to her cause she seems pretty...um dangerous"

Mal couldn't help but smirk at how even his own man were afraid of her.

"Soon my friend, very soon"


	2. Mike meets Iris

The personalities of Iris:

- Maxwell (smartest person alive)

- Juliet (knows karate and other kind of fighting kills)

- Amelia (Adventurer)

- Raquelle (just like Mal)

- Lila (Russian Spy)

That night Mal couldn't stop thinking about that girl. That he actually went to talk to Manitoba for some ways to speak to a girl.

"Manitoba, how do you talk to a girl?" Mal said embarrassed

"Well mate, girls like guy who are nice and will be there for them"

Leaving Mike in charge of his body. Two guards where standing at the opening of his cell with a strange figure behind them. Mike wondered who could they possibly put in his cell since Mal was the one who usually created fights.

"Mal you've got a new roommate" the first guard said pushing the figure in the cell.

"What? Who?"

It was her, the mysterious girl from earlier. Mike recognized her from being in Mal's mind. She stood there looking at him and Mike couldn't help but stare back, she was beautiful. What could she have possibly done to be in here. The guards left leaving them to each other when he noticed she was still in chains.

"Um did they forget to unchain you?" Mike said nervously trying to start off in a good way.

"What?" she said looking down. "Oh no I broke out over an hour ago," she smiled at him.

To Mike he didn't feel as nervous to talk to this girl, well who ever she was. It was also weird since it had being so long since anyone had smiled at him, well while he was in control since Mal never gave control. He felt something weird click inside him but couldn't explain what it meant.

That's right he still doesn't know how to talk to girls. Specially since he'd being stuck in his mind because of Mal.

"Hi," he said with a (really nervous)smile.

Iris couldn't help but giggle at his smile, _I guess he's nervous to talk to a girl, i wonder how long he's being here, _she asked herself.

"Hi, names Iris" she said as the chains hit the floor. "So I guess where sharing a cell"

"Yeah I guess" he said almost as if he was about to run but figured he couldn't go anywhere since he was in a cell.

"So what's your name?" she said waiting with a smile that brightened Mike's day in a second.

What a doofus said Raquelle to Iris (in her head).

"No he's not," she said out loud.

"What am I not?" Mike said confused.

"Of nothing just talking to myself," she said with a nervous smile.

"My name's Mike" he said with his hand out for her to shake it.

Iris couldn't help but giggle at Mike, he was a total cutie. She reached out and shook his hand. _He has such soft hands _she told herself when Raquelle ruined her train of thought by saying how he such a weirdo. This of course made Iris mad since she could never think of something without being disrupted by Raquelle or any of her other personalities.

_I wonder if he'd go out with a girl like me? _ she asked herself.

"Haha so adorable, the princess has feelings for the weirdo," said Raquelle with a snotty attitude.

_Shut up Raquelle! He's not like the last guy and can you at least try and not ruin this for me._

There conversation was interrupted by a guard banged on the bar and said "It's passed curfew, lights off! To bed now!" Both Mike and Iris rushed into there beds (Iris the top and Mike the bottom of the bunk bed) when the guard left, Mike couldn't help but wonder if Iris would go out with a guy like him.

_Well I am every girls dream with an eight pack and great hair but I don't even know how to talk to one. I usually try to keep my shirt on or Vito comes out and well he usually ruins everything for me, Mike thought_. _But how could I win her over when Mal is still mainly in control. Wait, when she meets Mal, she'll know I have Multiple personality disorder and she'll think I'm a weird. _

Iris thought Mike was asleep, but really she needed to speak with her personalities. She doesn't really know how to speak to guys. She usually wins a guy by her beauty but she doesn't know how to talk to one. Since she was in juvie with girls, but I guess they didn't think a girl prison could stop her from escaping. Specially when Raquelle is in charge.

"You can't possibly like him" said Raquelle

"Yeah I think he's nice" Iris said pissed off

"Oh please" she said crossing her arms

"Shut up! It's your fault were in this place in the first place!" argued Lila

"Well screw you too!" Raquelle said ready to fight

"Hey! Enough!" yelled Maxwell. "My dear Iris, if I'm correct Mike has MPD as well"

"Wait, what?" said everyone but Maxwell who apparently was very interested by this

Iris was very surprised to hear this, she never met someone with it before, well other than herself and personalities. The next day, Iris woke up and was waiting for Mike to wake up to ask him, she had many questions to ask. She was leaning over the bunk bed top when she fell over landing on him.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry" she said getting off

"It's okay I wasn't really sleeping," It was true, Mike was figuring out ways to keep Mal inside and mostly dreaming about Iris.

"So um... Mike can i asked you something" she asked helping him up out of bed.

"Yeah what?" he said wondering what she had to ask

"Um... Do you, uh... Nevermind" she said putting her hair up as a distraction

"Oh okay," he said confused.

Mike was going to ask her what she had to say but he was interrupted by a guard openning the cell door.

"Alright Iris, arms out" he said with chains in his hands

"Okay," she looked sad but how dangerous could she be thought Mike.

"Where are you taking her?" he said taking a step forward.

"You'll see her later boy" he said pushing Mike to the group which he knocked over Iris...

Iris hit her head really hard making her put her guard up. But when that happens, Juliet shows up and kicks everyone's butt


	3. The truth revealed

The personalities of Iris:

- Maxwell (smartest person alive)

- Juliet (knows karate and other kind of fighting kills)

- Amelia (Adventurer)

- Raquelle (just like Mal)

- Lila (Russian Spy

The guard had rushed over to me and Iris, when Iris did a arm pushed landing on her feet.

"Well, well, come for another fight?" Iris said

"Shit. Get me back off, code blue. I repeat code blue," the guard said with his stick at hand.

It didn't take long for Iris to use her chains and wrap it around the guards wrist. and throw him over her back. Landing on his back, Iris some how got her chains off and hook them on to the guards wrist, the other to the bed post.

"Wow, Iris, how did you do that"

"Huh, what. What did I do?" Iris was confused until she saw the guard, of course this is Juliet's work. "Oh my, I'm so sorry."

Three guards ran in and snatched Iris and dragged her away while two held Mike against the wall. _They think I'm Mal, _he told himself as they left him in his cell alone.

"Huh, what the?" Mal didn't know what happened but he felt like something weird happened.

In Mal's head he could see Mike acting crazy. What was up with him? Well Mal continued his day with his usual, torture a few kids, get himself in trouble. But what really confused him was when he arrived back at his cell and that mystery girl was sitting on the top bunk bed.

"Oh hey Mike," she said jumping off the top bunk. "Sorry about this morning, I hope I didn't worry you too much"

"Uh, no," he said thinking of the things Manitoba told him but how could he say anything if he didn't know the girl. "So um who are you exactly?"

"It's me Iris, you know the girl you met yesterday, we share a cell. Wow you really must of hit your head when you fell this morning. Well we better get to bed before we get yelled at," she said jumping on the top bunk.

"Okay," I said trying to sound nice. "Goodnight... Iris."

"Goodnight Mike"

"Um Iris can you call me Mal instead of Mike." she giggled

"Sure," she said nervously, but Mal didn't notice.

"Iris?"

"Yes, Mal" she said

"Is Iris a nickname or just your real name?" I asked trying to be nice.

"Its a nickname for Irisia, goodnight Mal"

"It's pretty and goodnight Iris"

Mal couldn't help but think to himself when I was talking to Manitoba, Mike must have taken control and met Iris. I wonder if she knows that Mike has multiple personality disorder. Well she must have cause she was okay with calling me Mal. But does Mike like her? He probably does since she is as nice as him. Well I don't need Dawn's aura reading to know she's hiding something. I wonder what it could be?

Iris knew Mike might have multiple personality but when she met this, Mal person. It was like she was looking Raquelle right in the eyes, which of course scared the hell out of Iris. She hated Raquelle, she was nothing but pure evil and rudeness, she loved to mess with Iris's life no matter what the situation was. Whether it was a boy, her parents or even school.

"Maxwell I believe you were right about Mike having multiple personality disorder"

"Well of course I'm right, I always am," said Maxwell dusting off invisible dust off his shirt. "Well what's wrong child you look like your going to be sick or something?"

"Well this Mal kid, is just like Raquelle," she said shivering at the thought.

"Well why don't you ask this Mike kid if he does have multiple personality and if he does don't be afraid to tell him about yours" he said with his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll ask him in the morning since it's a little late."

"Be careful child," said Lina who had appeared out of no where. "I do not like this Mal kid"

"i will, i promise oh and Maxwell"

"Yes, child?"

"Send a message to P.E, will be out of here in less then a few weeks"

"Of course" Maxwell said before grabbing a small box and handing it to Iris

"What is this?"

"A gift from P.E, I still haven't figured out what it does but i think its a way to speak to your personalities without summoning them"

"Wow, but I should leave it with you. I don't know how to use it."

"Well the only way it will work is outside of your mind"

"I see but Maxwell..." she was cut off by Mike/Mal shaking her awake

Iris eyes shot open and sat up. She looked around the room to see Mike (or Mal, she couldn't tell who he was).

"Everything okay Iris?"

"What's wrong?"

"You were sleep fighting and sleep talking" he said letting her go

"I was?" She said confused at what might have happened while she was in her mind.

"Yeah and I had to hold you down cause you were fighting me"

"Oh," I guess I left Juliet in charge by accident. "Mal? Can i ask you something?"

"Mal?" Mike was worried if Mal told her about his MPD. "Uh yes, what?"

"Do you have MPD?" she asked

"Uh, no...um, yes." He said finally giving up and knew she was going to ignore him for the rest of his life.

"Are you serious?" here is comes thought Mike but all she did was hug him.

"Iris what's wrong?" He said blushing by her hug.

"I have..." She was interrupted by a guard, banging on the cell door

"Phone call for you Iris"

"From who?" She said letting Mike go.

"From P.E"

"Oh, I'm coming" she said walking towards the guard and leaving Mike alone in his cell to think.

_What just happened?_


	4. Meeting Cameron

The personalities of Iris:

- Maxwell (smartest person alive)

- Juliet (knows karate and other kind of fighting kills)

- Amelia (Adventurer)

- Raquelle (just like Mal)

- Lila (Russian Spy)

Mike didn't see Iris when he arrived at the dinning hall. _I hope she's alright_, he asked himself.

"hey dweeb, watch where your going!"

Mike looked to see a boy no older then him. With black hair with a little green dye. He was yelling at a young caramel coloured boy with black hair. He was the skinniest guy, Mike had ever seen.

"I'm sorry" said the little guy

The black haired kid was ready to punch out the little guy out. When Iris ran to him and stopped the punch. She threw the kid back and said

"Pick on someone your on size" The way she said it made Mike smile.

She was brave and pretty. The kid ran off. Leaving a huge crowd staring at her.

"What?" she said "Anyone else want a piece of me?"

Everyone quickly shook there heads and went back to what they were doing. She looked for the little guy but he had ran off.

"Mike!" she ran to me and hugged me "So what's up?"

"Hehe nothing" I said scratching at the back of my head "So wow, you saved that kid from that older guy. That was really brave of you"

"Stop it your making me blush" She said pushing him a little. "So how's your day?"

Before Mike could answer he was inside his head. _No! Mal! _ He had to get back to Iris before Mal did something out of hand or worse, hurt her.

"Mike? Everything okay?"

"It's Mal" he said as his hair fell down on his face.

_So that's what Mal looks like, _she told herself. She took a step back.

"What kind of personality are you?"

"I'm the mean one" he said as he gave an evil chuckle

"Where's Mike?" he couldn't help but grin at her question.

He pointed to his noggin. Of course thought Iris, just like when my personalities took control. I black out and forget what happens. So the same things happen to Mike.

"I'm Iris" she said with her hand out to shake his.

He just sat there staring at her. Until he reached out and shook his hand.

"So your not afraid that Mike has MPD?" she shook her head. "How so?"

"None of your business" she said crossing her arms. "So what did you do to get in here?"

"Lot's of things just they finally caught me, that's all. What about you?" he said interested.

"Uh..." she was cut off by the small boy from earlier.

"Thank you" he said nervously afraid she might bite or something.

Iris smiled at how brave he was since she had kicked that kids butt earlier. She put her hand out.

"Name's Iris, and you are?" He smiled and shook her hand.

"Cameron" he said pushing he glasses up like a nerd would do.

She was wondering _who was the guy from earlier?_

"Who was that kid? The one who wanted to beat you up?"

"Duncan...Ah is that... Mal?" he said hiding behind her.

Iris looked at Mal who was giving Cam a really ugly look. _I wonder if Raquelle would like a guy like Mal, _she asked herself.

_In your dreams! _said Raquelle to her

Iris couldn't help but giggle at Raquelle's quick comment and both Mal and Cameron just stared at her in confusing to what she found so funny.

"So who's the P.E" asked Mal.

"No one you need to know, so if you don't mind I need to speak with Cam alone" Cameron blushed to this since he had never spoke to a girl alone.

Mal waved them both off and they left. Iris pulled Cam through the crowd and stopped at the far end of the room.

"Cam how smart are you?"

"Very" he said standing proudly

"Good because I'm going to need your help with something" she said pulling the box out of her pocket and gave it to him.

Cam opened it to a small ear hearing device and was truly confused.

"What am I suppose to do with this?

"I need you to tell me what it is and what it does"

"I'll need a day or two" he said looking at the mysterious object. "The buttons on this thing are way beyond technology today. Where did you get such a thing?"

"My... uh psychiatrist gave it to me to help me with a mental problem"

"Oh okay but give a me few days and I'll get back to you as soon I know what it is"

Iris could fell Maxwell trying to escape too speak to Cameron. Maybe if I combined them together, they would figure it out faster. But Cam would think she's weird and stay away then she'll never figure out what the device is.

"Okay let me know what you find out" she said waving goodbye and leaving.

Cameron noticed right away that it was a hearing device. So when it was the end of dinning hall time and everyone returned to there cells. Cameron arrived at his cell and decided maybe it works as an earpiece where it could be hidden from sights of others. He placed the ear piece on his right ear and clicked a random button.

It showed what Cameron believed to be the inside of his brain.

"What is it suspose to do though if it shows the brain? Why would Iris need such an object"

The more Cam thought the more questions came to him. He needs to find answers and the way he's going to do that is to talk... Mal


	5. Mal meets Raquelle

The personalities of Iris:

- Maxwell (smartest person alive)

- Juliet (knows karate and other kind of fighting kills)

- Amelia (Adventurer)

- Raquelle (just like Mal)

- Lila (Russian Spy)

Mal was confused by this girl, she had a dark side. He could see it in her eyes and to Mal she didn't like that dark side...

Iris spent the whole night in her head talking with Maxwell. But what was lurking in the shadows of her mind, had finally escaped.

Raquelle found herself in a cell. Secretly Raquelle was afraid, that's why she was always so over protected. Raquelle hadn't noticed the boy sleeping on the bottom bunk until she jumped of the top bunk. Raquelle had to admit, he was cute. She looked at the cell door, _I could get out of here in a minute, _she said giggling to herself. 

Mal noticed immediately that who ever was standing there wasn't Iris. It was like he could see the evil vibrating off of this person.

"Who's there?" He asked standing up.

Iris looked back to see that the boy had his hair in front of his right eye (well her right).

"Um who are you?" She asked crossing her arms and leaning on her hip to seem more mean.

The boy just gave her a dirty smirk, but it made Raquelle sort of like the kid more. Even if Raquelle didn't like Iris, it wasn't because Iris was first, but because she was the nice one. Raquelle hated being mean but it was in her nature to be. After a long silence, he finally decided to speak.

"Name's Mal, you should already know this, Iris" he said with poison in his words which sent shivers down Raquelle's spine.

She took a second to realized that she shared a cell with this kid and he didn't know Iris had MPD. She looked this kid up and down to know immediately that he was... Just like her. The mean personality. Wait Maxwell did mention a kid with MPD. _What was his name? _She asked herself

"So you are you?" He asked with his dark smirk.

Raquelle knew that Iris liked the kid with MPD but she didn't want to ruin it for her... Well again.

"I'm Iris" she said putting her arms to her side. _Oh man what do I do? _

"No who are you really?" Mal noticed in her eyes that she wasn't Iris.

Not even for a second. Iris' eyes had a strange sparkle to them but this girl has a strange darkness filled in them. She must have MPD as well. _Well that explains a lot_, he thought.

"Do you find MPD to be fun?" To Raquelle he had a darkness running wild in his eyes. "How do you like being a personality"

It took Raquelle a second to know he was messing with her like he wanted her to go against Iris. Her body said yes when her mind told her no. Right when she was about to freak out and punch the guy. She found herself back in Iris' mind. _Oh thank god, that kid gave me the shivers, _she said to herself shivering at the thought

Iris came back in control right on time before Raquelle did something rash. She looked around the room to notice she was out of bed and Mal was leaning against the bed. Iris knew he talked to Raquelle cause he had a pretty big smile on his face. _I wonder what they talked about? _

"Hello? Are you going to answer me?" said Mal with a temper that was rising slowly

"Oh sorry, i was zoned out. Um could you repeat it?" she nervously

He did answer, he just walked over to her and lifted her chin to look him right in the eyes. His eyes almost looked like they were sad, but how. Mal was nothing but bad news.

"Do you find MPD to be fun and how do you like being a personality?" It was as if he was looking into her soul.

Iris pushed his hand away from her chin and walked to the bunk bed. Jumped to the top bunk and looked at him to see nothing but a confused child trapped in a teenage boys body.

"You know what Mal, have MPD isn't as bad as I thought. I love every single one of my personalities, no matter what kind of person they are because they are, who I am" she said feeling her personalities (even Raquelle), happy to hear this. "I love Lila, she's an amazing spy I go to her for all my problems. I love Maxwell, he's the smartest person I know and that's what makes him special. I love Juliet, she is the best kun fu master and I find her to be a great friend. I love Amelia, the best adventurer I have ever seen and met, she is amazing and I love her stories. And last but not least, Raquelle. She may be my exact opposite, but I love her. I wouldn't be who i am today without her and i've never told her until today. So you see Mal don't abuse your gift because when there gone one day. Your really going to miss them."

And with that Iris was asleep, leaving Mal speechless. Mal didn't know what to say. Maybe he had did have some kind of feelings for his personalities. Eww, never. Mal headed to bed but all night all he could think about was Iris' speech...

Cameron had figured out what the machine did but he also found out it was from a company called P.E. Once again Iris left nothing but questions for Cameron. That needed to be answered...


	6. Helping Mike

The personalities of Iris:

- Maxwell (smartest person alive)

- Juliet (knows karate and other kind of fighting kills)

- Amelia (Adventurer)

- Raquelle (just like Mal)

- Lila (Russian Spy)

Iris couldn't sleep that night. She kept thinking of what would happen after she escaped. Could she bring Mike with her maybe even Cameron. But P.E would never allow them to go without... She was interrupted by Mike.

"Iris, you awake?"

"Yeah" she said looking over the bunk bed edge to see Mike laying with his eyes open.

"Iris, how did you know I had MPD?" he said sitting up, looking into her eyes.

Iris could feel nothing but guilt come out of his eyes. Like he was afraid that she leave without saying goodbye... Well she would have to someday.

"Mike I still like you if that's what your afraid of," He smiled "Mike it just makes more of an oddball but in a good way." She said returning the smile.

Mike could feel his chest fill with heat from her smile. Did he like Iris? Something inside him told him yes but something else told him not to trust her. But why not trust her?

"Mike I know how to help you control your MPD" she said

"Really?" he said jumping up until he was nothing but a few inches away from her face.

"Yeah" she said giggling.

"But how?"

"Let's just say I have a friend who has MPD" she said smiling

Mike was so happy to hear he wasn't the only one with MPD. He always thought that he was alone in this world. But finally to find someone who can help him, made him so happy that maybe when he gets out of here. He could be a normal teenage boy, go to school even maybe get a girlfriend without his personalities interfering.

Iris loved how she could help Mike. He was so happy that she could help him, Iris could see the happiness in his eyes.

"Well start tomorrow morning" she said turning over and falling asleep.

"Thank you" Mike whispered and fell asleep as well.

Mike was up first with excitement. He stared at Iris all morning as he sat against the wall. She was so pretty when she sleeps.

When Iris opened her eyes she noticed Mike staring at her. _He's up early,_ she thought.

"Someone's up early" she said jumping out of bed but her foot got caught.

Heading for the floor, Mike caught her.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry." She said as he put her down.

"It's okay" he said with a nervous smile. He noticed Iris and him were just a few inches away again.

Iris noticed they were both staring at each other. She smiled at thought of them kissing. _I can't get attached to him or when I leave, it will be harder than usual. _She noticed him getting closer and closer. _Oh no_.

"So where going to start by meeting your personalities." she said pulling away.

Mike was sad that he didn't get the chance to kiss her. But became happy to think that he can control his MPD and finally get the life he's always wanted.

"So how many personalities do you have?"

"Five"

"Okay so everyday we will work with one personality at a time."

That day Iris studied Chester. The way he would think and the way he would act. How he came out and when he left. By the end of the day we learned out to keep Chester inside and to let him come out when Mike wanted to.

The next day Iris studied Vito. He was nothing but a pain to Iris since he kept showing off and flirting with her. She noticed that Vito would only come out when Mike lost his shirt. She thought him ways to be stronger than Vito, so he would stay in just like Chester.

The third was Mike's day off since he did take a lot of beating to the head. Even if it was simply two out of five personalities. But all day they talked about how he could use his personalities without the need to summon them with whatever brought them out. But she warned him if you keep them in for too long they will fight back.

"Hey Iris" said Cam "I figured out this machine you gave me"

"Oh really, what does it do?"

"It's disguised as an hearing device but it shows your brain. Or what ever is going on in there" he said handing it to her.

"I'll test it later" she said putting it in her pocket.

"Ah it's Mal" he said hiding behind her

"Where?" she said only to confuse him since Mal was right there. "Ohh you mean Mike."

"Huh?"

She pointed to Mike "He has MPD so you met Mal, I met Mike."

Something finally made sense to Cam after so long. He was debating if he should ask what P.E stood for. He looked at Mike and noticed that she was right, there wasn't even a single evil that levitated off of him like Mal did.

"I'm Cameron" he said shaking Mike's

"I'm Mike" he said happy that he finally made another friend. "Iris is helping me control my MPD" he said with a big smile on his face.

Cam looked to Iris and thought _she really is something special_, he told himself. She's helped me and she's helping this kid. What could she have possibly done to get herself in here. Cameron thought of what he did, hacking so many systems that he lost count. He also stole piece from different laboratories to build his machines at home.

"Iris can I ask you something?"

"Yeah anything Cam" she said with a smile which made Cam want to regret asking her this.

"What does P.E stand for?"

"Oh..." she lost her smile and it made Cam want to cry.


	7. Letting her true self run free

The personalities of Iris:

- Maxwell (smartest person alive)

- Juliet (knows karate and other kind of fighting kills)

- Amelia (Adventurer)

- Raquelle (just like Mal)

- Lila (Russian Spy)

Both Cameron and Mike were staring at her for an answer. She didn't know what to say, when she heard Raquelle.

_They deserve to know,_ she said.

_But what if they don't like me after that and they_...She was cut off by the rest of her personalities.

_Go on_, said Maxwell

_Yes, child. Do not be afraid_, said Lina

_Hey, love. They will love the real you. Oh and tell them your real name. I like it better than Iris_, Said Amelia

彼らは本当にあなたの友人であれば、愛に行く。彼らは、滞在しますとアメリアは権利である、それらにあなたの本当の名前を教えてください。, said Juliet

"_huh? What does that even mean?"_ Iris asked all confused

"_It means, go on love, if they really are your friends. They'll stay and Amelia is right, tell them your real name_." she said giggling

"_Your all with me on this?" _she was truly surprised, she has never being told by all her personalities to do something.

"_Yeah!" _they all said together.

"_thank you_" Iris said, proud of her personalities.

Cameron and Mike were still looking at her, waiting for an answer.

"I guess you guys deserve to know. I'm no a juvenile like everyone here, I have a job outside of here which is known as P.E. Also known as Prisoner Escapes, it's for people who are smart and different from others in the world. What we do is escape different prisons, keeping people safe and making sure other prisoners don't escape. I've studied both your profiles and those of others for weeks... My job was to... Get out of here and return to P.E. But that was only if Cameron could figure out what the machine, Maxwell gave me was." she sat there waiting for them to reject her and leave.

But they just sat there staring at her. Like she had destroyed them.

"But you guys became my friends and I thought maybe, just maybe I could leave with you guys and well give you guys the life you've always wanted" she said still waiting for them to answer.

"Are you serious?" said Cameron

"Dead serious" she said

"Wow, that's awesome" said both Mike and Cameron.

Iris felt relieved that her friends didn't hate her.

"Oh and my name isn't really Iris" she said nervously

"Huh?" said Cameron "Then what is it?"

"Demzi" she said blushing

"Wow pretty and a cool name" said Mike.

Making Demzi blush even more. Then out of the blue they asked her over a million questions. She giggled but answered every single one, but one really yanked her mind into place.

"What's your skill if your with P.E?" asked Mike

"Well Mike remember that person I told you had MPD, well I was talking about me" she said blushing again.

"Really?!" Mike was so excited that he hugged her.

That's when the real fun began, when Mike asked her a million questions of her personalities like, how many did she have? Or what were they like and how did you control them?

"Whoa Mike slow down there silly" she said giggling "One question at a time"

The three of them talked all day. Which made Demzi really happy.

But when they returned to their cells and went to bed. She sat on the bunk bed and thought all night of her life.

Demzi remember about the last people she escaped with her. There memories were...Erased. It made Demzi worry if her new friends would forget about her and get the life they've always wanted.

She had always wanted a normal life, but she knew that it would never happen, she once was a homeless child on the street. Her parents didn't want to spend money on a messed up child. So they abandoned her, leaving her alone.

Demzi could feel herself tearing up, which she hadn't done in so long. But she stopped when she remembered that she was discovered by a man, the leader of P.E.

He had falling in love with his new daughter. He helped her control her personalities and gave her a loving place to live. She had plenty of brothers and sisters who were also abandoned. She loved them all.

"Demzi are you okay?" asked Mike

"Huh? Yeah," she said wiping tears.

Mike didn't need to say anything, he stood up and hugged her. She cried on his shoulder which made Mike feel happy since she trusted him enough to help him and Cameron. But there was no one who was there to help her, Mike and he was happy to be there for her like she was always there for him.

"Thank you, Mike" she said kissing his cheek. "Goodnight" she said with a smile.

"Goodnight, Demzi"

As Mike was getting under the covers he heard Demzi say something he thought would mean something really important later, but didn't know what for.

"Promise me after the prison you'll never forget about me"

"Of course. Goodnight, Demzi"

Demzi knew that he would forget but when Mike's memories slowly return, he would finally remember her. But she would simply be a girl he met and would never see.

never again...


	8. Saying goodbye

The personalities of Iris:

- Maxwell (smartest person alive)

- Juliet (knows karate and other kind of fighting kills)

- Amelia (Adventurer)

- Raquelle (just like Mal)

- Lila (Russian Spy)

All night, Demzi spoke with some of her personalities.

"_Maxwell, Cameron figured out the machine. It's to see what's going on inside your mind and I figured that I could use it to communicate with you guys, face to face_." she said handing it to him

"_I see_," he said examining the object once more. "_Have you figured anything else about it_?" he asked giving it back to her

"_Sadly no but ill let you know as soon as I do_." she said putting it on her ear. "_So where's Raquelle_?"

"_Um child, you must understand that this will happen to all of us someday_" said Amelia with a sad face

Demzi looked to Maxwell, Amelia and Lina. They were all sad. Oh no.

"_Where's Raquelle_?" Demzi said with anger

"_Demzi... Raquelle is gone. Disappeared from your mind_." Maxwell said

"_What why_?" She said with the urge to burst into tears.

The three looked at one another then to Demzi.

"_Love, she left a note to explain. But we must learn the same thing so we aren't allowed to read it_" said Amelia handing Demzi a note.

_Hey, Demzi_

_It's me Raquelle, so I've learned that I don't have to be mean just because it's in my nature to be. I've learned that I can be with you but even closer. I may have disappeared from your minds view, just know I'm still with you. I have become you, so you may use my skills without me needing to come out. Thank you for what you said to Mal. It really opened my eyes to see that I really don't hate you, like I've always acted. Be strong my dear Demzi for I will always watch over you and the others. You must understand that this does happen to all personalities at one time or another. _

_P.S get the life you've always wanted, retire from P.E when you get out. It's the least you deserve since I have ruined most of your life. Oh and asked that kid out, you guys deserve no more than each other._

_Love, Raquelle_

Demzi fell to her knees and sobbed. She really did care for Raquelle no matter how much they fought. She was her other side, the piece she needed , but she was gone now.

"I promise, Raquelle. That I will fulfill your wishes, and thank you... For everything" she said with tears and a big smile.

Her other personalities were there to comfort her. But truly, she wasn't sad, but happy since she could feel Raquelle's presence. Right beside and when she looked there she was, smiling. She faded away as she walked. But before she fully faded away, she turned around and waved goodbye with the biggest smile, that Demzi had ever seen Raquelle smile. Demzi smiled back and waved goodbye.

Mike woke up to the sound of crying. When he looked, he saw Demzi crying in her sleep but what caught his attention was that she was smiling. He pick her up out her bed and placed her in Mike's bed. He sat with his back against the wall with her by his side. When he put his arm around her, she stopped crying.

Demzi woke up in mike's arms which made her face burn up. She moved so that he was simply laying against the wall on his bed. _He was pretty cute when he sleeps, _she said to herself.

"Mike?" she whispered

"Huh? Yes?" he said slowly waking up

"Raquelle's...Gone" she said trying not to cry

"What, what happened?"

"My personalities said its normal for after a certain time your personalities leave and become you, but you won't see or talk to them again." she said hugging him

"Well I'm sure that she'll always be watching you" he said hugging her back

"Yeah I know she it" she said remembering Raquelle leaving.


	9. Preparing for a fight

The personalities of Iris:

- Maxwell (smartest person alive)

- Juliet (knows karate and other kind of fighting kills)

- Amelia (Adventurer)

- Lila (Russian Spy)

That night Demzi knew she just had to get out juvie and fulfil Raquelle's request. Demzi got out of bed leaving Mike sleeping in his bed. She sat on the floor and clicked a random button of the ear piece. It showed what Cam had said, her mind. _But how do you zoom in?_ She reached out to catch a piece of her brain glowing. But instead the screen zoomed in. _So that's how you zoom in._

"Hello child" said Amelia.

Demzi looked behind her and there was Amelia, in person like she had never seen. She was as tall as Demzi. Amelia's hair was in a messy hair do, that's right Amelia always came out when my hair was a mess.

"I see you got the machine working" said Maxwell

Demzi never noticed Maxwell had his hair pulled into a ponytail. Maxwell used to come out when she would question something or she was having trouble with a questions.

"Well of course she got it working, Maxwell. She's got you brain and my skills to figure it out" said Lila

Lila always came out when Demzi would fiddle with devices. Or when she needed a way out, Lila always figured a way out.

"それでは ため、ここから出てみましょう" said Juliet.

Everyone once again confused by her words. Juliet always came out when a fight would begin, she had her hair throw into a side ponytail.

"It means, let's get outta here, for Raquelle" she said crossing her arms.

"alright let's do this, for Raquelle." said Demzi "Maxwell find me all maps on the building, Lila I need you build some gadgets to help get three people out, Juliet where going to need to your fighting skills to get a hold of the keys from the guards. Amelia you will help me plan the way out. Alright let's do this, for Raquelle."

"Demzi, everything alright" asked Mike sitting down next to her.

"Yeah were just planning the way out" she said clicking the button again, shut off the picture of her mind.

"Alright let's get out of here" he said smiling.

Later that day, they met with Cameron. They spoke of the plan in silence trying not to be suspicious. Amelia and Demzi will discuss the way out, Cam and Lila will make gadgets and Mike with Maxwell, will learn to control his MPD. Juliet practised fighting with Demzi when the they could. They even taught some moves to Mike. By the end of the week they had everything planned out and Mike learned to control all his personalities, but Mal.

"Alright in three day's time we will leave this place" said Demzi

"Why three days?" asked Cameron

"Because P.E is sending a helicopter or car, well I don't know. But it's some kind of a ride, to get us out of here."

"Oh" said Cameron looking nervous.

"Don't worry Cameron they won't hurt you or Mike"

"But what if they bring us back here because we don't work for them" he said pointing out.

"I swear it on my life, they won't bring you guys back" she said doing an X mark on her chest.

Cameron smiled at her. Cam did trust her but there was something saying when they go out. Something will happen, but what? She saw the way Mike looked at her, he really cared for her. Same with her, but the only people who don't know. Are them. He was happy, he had two great friends and he was going to the get the lives that we've always wanted. But what about Demzi, will she simply be sent to another prison?

Mike was thinking the same thing. What will happen when Demzi's gone, will she be in his life or will she simply be sent to a new prison. It broke his heart to think of her leaving.

Demzi could see the big question on everyone's mind.

"No"

"No, what?" asked Mike

"No, I wont be sent too a new prison" she said hugging him

"Oh" said Mike with a big smile

"Get in here Cam" she said pulling him into the hug. "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere" she said knowing it was a lie

Demzi knew when they got back to P.E that there parents would be there, since Maxwell contacted to get the ride ready and that there will be passengers. Demzi knew that no matter what her father said, they will still have there mind's erased for there safety and for hers. She wanted to cry and tell them the truth but they already knew... Too much.

**Three chapters left! **


	10. The end part 1

The personalities of Iris:

- Maxwell (smartest person alive)

- Juliet (knows karate and other kind of fighting kills)

- Amelia (Adventurer)

- Lila (Russian Spy)

Everything was quiet on this very day in the dinning hall. Demzi, Mike and Cameron sat quietly at there table.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Cameron

"Who else would do?" said Demzi "Once the riot breaks out, you need to make your way up. On the map that Maxwell showed me were about 30ft under ground. So an elevator will be your way out. I'll meet you at elevator 3"

"And if that doesn't work?" asked Mike

"Then plan B, do whatever you can to get out of here and meet P.E guards outside. Even if I'm not there, do you understand?"

"Yeah" said Mike and Cameron.

Demzi stood up and began walking, Demzi knew that there was an inspection in cell block D so most of the guards where there.

_Alright this is the only chance you've got_, she told herself

She walked up to Duncan's gang who were tormenting a kid. They were looking at her as she got closer. She stopped.

"Like I said, pick on someone your own size!" She punched Duncan in the face, then one of his men grabbed her shoulder.

Something in Mike changed because in an instant, he was racing toward her. He punched the kid in the face, who grabbed her and all of sudden everyone started fighting.

"Mike what are you doing, go get Cam and get out!"

"Oh yeah!" he said running towards Cam, who was hiding under the table. "Cam let's go!" Mike yelled and grabbed Cam and ran.

They ran up the stairs where a guard grabbed Mike's shirt, summoning Vito.

"Hey, now" he said before punching the guard in his face. "Let's rumble" he said before knocking about twenty other guards down.

*Gasp*

"What the?" said Mike

People were biting, scratching, punching and doing whatever damage they could. Demzi raced up the left stair case. Using her fighting kills from Juliet to get herself through a group of thirty men. She had to do something before leaving, that was to meet with her real father. Who she hated terribly. As she was heading towards the power room, she noticed two guns. She grabbed both and walked into the power room, she began shooting whatever moved. When they were all dead she shut down all the lights. Leaving elevator 3 running. So her only way out was there._ I hope Mike's there. _

"Let's go Cam!" As Mike and Cam ran up the stairs, they noticed that the guards from the inspection were trying to stop the riot. They were shooting smoke bombs and trying to control the kids but there was just way to many for them to stop.

Cam noticed that they weren't very far now from the elevator, but when they turned the corner, there where ten guards and a man in a suit, with guns.

"Shit" Mike said. "How are we going to get past them?"

"I don't think we have to" said Cam "Look isn't that Demzi" he said pointing.

He was right, Demzi was standing there with a gun in her hand, ready to shoot. _She's going to get herself killed! Oh man what do I do?_

It only Demzi a second to realized that the man in the suit was her father. She began shooting, leaving in the end only her father. He was shocked, but she knew he didn't recognize her. She took a step forward and he out his hands up, he dropped his gun. She didn't notice herself smiling but she knew even without looking at herself. It was an ugly smile, filled with hatred and darkness, that over the years had grown into a vengeful request.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked him, wondering if he recognized her.

"Uh, n-no" he said nervously.

"Really?" she said taking another step forward "I'm the daughter you abandoned in the streets, I'm the daughter you never loved and now I'm going to be your worst nightmare." she said with anger filling her lungs and heart, and there was no stopping it.

"Demzi?" he asked

"Yes father it's me" she said "I noticed that after you threw me in the streets to die, mother gave birth to two young boys. David and Nick. Am I right?" she asked walking in back and forth, with the gun still pointing at him.

"Y-yes" he said nervous again.

"Here" she said giving him a letter.

"What is this?" he asked looking at her confused

"It's for mother, when they find you dead." She shot, and with that her anger was relieved. "And it's letter for my beloved mother, who you treated like shit! " she said talking to the dead body.

Mike was shocked, he had never seen Demzi like this. He was about to walk out and talk to her but, he was stopped by Maxwell. Maxwell quickly explained that the machine could turn on by itself, it would scan the room then her personalities could come out and talk with her.

"Oh Amelia, what have I done?" she said pointing the gun to her forehead

Mike was about to jump out but Maxwell said too keep quiet.

"Child don't do this, he deserved it, remember. He deserved the first day he kicked you out of the house, the day he beat you and your mother. You gave your mother the life she deserves. I man who wont come home and beat her every night cause he was drunk. She only stayed with him for you and Danny, because she couldn't afford a normal life, she loved you very much. She did everything for you and your brother. But you don't remember Danny because of your hatred for your father, you were best friends. Your father was the devil himself. Your mother will get your father's money and have the life she's always wanted, like you wrote in the letter and how one day you would go back to see her," Said Amelia pushing the gun away from Demzi's forehead. "Now let's get out of here, for you mother, brother Raquelle and for both Mike and Cam. She said helping her up.

"Thank you Amelia, I really needed to hear that." She said "Now where are Mike and Cam? I'd thought they be here by now?"

Maxwell told Mike and Cam to pretend they just got out of fight, and that they just got here.

Both Mike and Cameron pretended to come running around the corner.

"There you are" said Demzi with a smile.

"Yeah sorry, we sort of got stuck back there with a few guards" he said scratching the back of his head.

"Let's go" She said pulling the boys into the elevator.

Demzi gave Mike one gun and told Cam to stay behind us. Demzi clicked the button on her ear piece and Juliet popped up.

"There are men out there" she said nervously

"Okay, Mike help me get Cam up there" she said pointing to the emergency escape on the elevator.

"Wow, what?" said Cam all nervous

"It's okay Cam, I'll protect you with my life" she said with smile, which calmed Cam down.

Demzi and Mike both got Cam up top, now it was Mike's turn. They were only four floors away. But it was too late, Mike was up top but Demzi was still down there. Mike gave her his gun. She caught it and with both arms up, she waited for the door to open.

The doors opened and Demzi ran out and all Mike and Cam could hear was gunfire. After a few minutes Demzi came running in.

"Are you coming?" she said with a smile.

"Yeah" both Mike and Cam said.

They jumped down and Demzi gave Mike his gun back. They walked out with Cameron behind them. As they walked down the dark hallway. Demzi stopped to feel like there was something wrong. She turned behind her and saw Mike was aiming his gun at Cam's back. She ran towards him and shoved Cam out of the way.

The sound of thunder woke Mike out of his black out. He saw Demzi falling to her knees, her hands on her stomach. Cameron was freaking out by her side. Mike wanted to yell her name but he went into black out mode again, it was Mal. He had taken control, Mal noticed Cam by Demzi's side, as she laid there lifeless. Mal walked to the end of the hallway and shut the door behind him, giving Cameron an evil smile through the window.

"Demzi?" Cameron asked as tears began flowing down his cheeks.

"Yes, Cam?" she said with a smile

"Ah! Your alive!" he said returning the smile.

"Of course, you really think i be down that easily, now we have to go get Mike" she said standing up, with the help of the wall.

"Are you crazy, Mike just shot you! Look your bleeding!" he said almost passing out at the site of blood.

"No it was Mal, Mike would never hurt me" she said. "Now could you give me a hand?" she asked

"Yes of course" he said helping her to the door. "It's locked! Oh man where never going to get out of here"

"Yes we are" she said clicking a button on her ear piece.

Mawell appeared on the other side of the door "Hello darling, what can... what are doing on the other side of the door?"

"Just open it, will ya!"

"Of course" he said as he heard a click.

"Thanks, see you later," she said and Maxell disappeared.

Demzi and Cameron went on to see outside. It had being forever since they booth had seen the sun and smelled the fresh air. The sun shined brightly but the sound was loud, the sound of a helicopter echoed everywhere.

"Look there's Mike!" pointed out Cam

Demzi could see him as well, heading for the helicopter.

"Mike!"

Mike was still in his mind, trapped there by Mal.

"Mal!" he yelled

"Mike is that you?" asked Vito

"Vito!" he said looking to see his other personalities coming out of there hiding spots.

Mike had an idea, an idea to get rid of Mal once and for all.


	11. The end part 2

The personalities of Iris:

- Maxwell (smartest person alive)

- Juliet (knows karate and other kind of fighting kills)

- Amelia (Adventurer)

- Lila (Russian Spy)

Demzi knew she didn't have very long before she would bleed out. But she would help Mike no matter what. Demzi fell down the stairs and Cam rushed to her aid.

"I'm fine" she said getting up.

She ripped a piece of her shirt and tied it around her wound. She pulled her gun out and began running towards the helicopter, Cam right behind her. When she noiced Mike passed out.

"Mike!" she yelled running to him.

"Miss Winterfall, we need to leave" the helicopter driver yelled.

She looked to Mike than back "Okay!" she said grabbing Mike and putting him in the helicopter.

"Mike! Mike wake up!" she screamed over the helicopter

Mike was in his own mind figuring out a way to fight off Mal. With the help of all his personalities. Mike and his personalities circled Mal.

"Well, well, you think you can defeat me." said Mal

"Yeah and I'm sick and tired of you trying to ruin my life. You hurt Demzi and almost killed Cameron. I will never forgive you."

Mal could feel Mike's anger and power growing stronger and stronger by the minute. He looked to see Mike's power was so strong that he began disappearing. When Manitoba's rope caught him.

"Now Mate, we want you gone." he said with his Australian ascent.

"Let's rumble Mal" said Vito punching Mal in the face.

"Yes ve vant you to leave and never come back" said Svetlana landing on Mal's back.

He hit the floor with a loud thump.

"Damn kids we don't need anything flips we have a cane" said Chester smacking Mal on the head.

Mal was getting angry but he couldn't move or do anything. He began fading away.

"Goodbye Mal" said Mike

And with the help of everyone, they pulled Manitoba's rope and Mal disappeared. Everyone cheered, all escept Mike.

"Mike vhat's vrong?" asked Svetlana

"Mal shot Demzi."

"Vell then go help her" said Svetlana.

"You guys are the best!" said Mike giving everyone a group hug.

Demzi was on the verge of dying when Mike came back to he's senses. She was hooked up to a machine and layed there _lifeless. What have I done?_

"Mike is that really you?" asked Cameron.

"Yeah" he said happy that Cam was all right.

"How...How is she?" asked Mike with tears in his eyes.

"The pilot said when we get to P.E she will be rushed into immediate surgery. But he's not sure if she'll survive long enough to get there" he said crying with Mike

Demzi had a rubber mask on her face. She was hooked up to a few machines. Mike slid over to her, bent down.

"I'm sorry Demzi" he said in a whisper.

When he felt a hand touch him, it was Demzi. She was smiling at him.

"Thank go your safe, what happened to Mal?"

"I got rid of him, for good." He said smiling

"Oh...Okay good..." Her eyes suddenly shut and the machine went silent. Mike knew she was gone.

"No, Demzi please hold on" he said begging her to stay with him

"Where here!" yelled the pilot.

When they landed, two men rushed to Demzi. When Mike tried to follow, a women stopped him and Cam.

"Look boys, she's in good hands. Someone wants to meet you" she said leading them the other way.

Mike followed her to an office, Cam by his side. A man was at the desk, wearing a black suit. His hair was the same as Demzi's, his eyes were green as and emerald. He put his hand up to show us to take a seat, and they did.

"Welcome Mike Colburn and Cameron Yeoman."

"Where's Demzi?" Mike asked

"She's in surgery right now my dear boy. But you won't remember that"

"What? Why won't we remember the surgery?" Asked Cam.

The man in the suit got up and walked to the door, and opened it. There stood both Cam's and Mike's Parents.

"Mom?" said Cam

"Mom, Dad?" said Mike

Both of there parents were truly happy to see them. They thanked the man in the suit fro everything. But when Mike's parents try to take him home, he backed away. The girl he might love is in surgery, he can't just abandon her.

"I'm not leaving" he said, both his parents shocked. "I can't just abandon Demzi, she's in surgery and i won't leave her, not like how her father did."

Cam was with him on this. He stood strong and proudly by Mike's side. When the man came to see them again.

"You know of my daughters past?"

"Yes and we didn't abandon her then. And were not starting now," said Cam, surprising his mother.

"You may see her but promise me one thing," he said looking from there parents to them. "Will not argue with Demzi's job"

They both shook there heads and Demzi's father lead them to her hospital bed. Demzi was out of bed looking out the window when they entered her room. She turned to have a big smile on her face when she saw them.

"Mike! Cam!" she yelled running to them, giving them a big hug. Which made both boys blush.

"Dad you didn't..." she said looking at him.

"They wanted to see you before they leave." he said with a smile

"Oh thank, thank you daddy" she said hugging him.

"I'll let you tell them what's going to happen" he said leaving them.

Both boys stared at Demzi, confused. She looked sad, which made Cam sad. He knew what had to be done. He had talked with Maxwell about it.

"Demzi, it's alright" he said to ease her worries.

"What's going to happen?" asked Mike

"Your finally going to get the life you've always wanted after they...Erase your minds."

**One more chapter! But don't worry there another season coming soon! It's also a good time to tell me how you've liked the story!**


	12. Goodbye, for now

Demzi's personalities:

- Maxwell (smartest person alive)

- Juliet (knows karate and other kind of fighting kills)

- Amelia (Adventurer)

- Lila (Russian Spy)

Demzi was heart broken to see Mike all sad. She knew this from the beginning, but she decided to help them. _Why? _She lead the boys to a clear white room, a window and three chairs in it. The boys sat in two of the chairs.

"I'll be right back" she said leaving.

Demzi noticed the boys parents there, waiting behind the window.

"So which one is Cam's guardian or guardians" She asked to see a women, she looked just like Cam in everyway except she was more feminine.

"So here's the deal, we are going to erase his memory of this whole situation. He'll remember things just I'm going to make him forget about ever being in juvie. But you'll need to make him something he isn't if you want him to have a normal life."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Well let's make him a bubble boy, so you have to be the over protected mother."

"I can do that" she said with a smile that she'd finally get her son back and he'll have a normal life.

She looked over to the other set of parents.

"So you must be Mike's parents?" she said with a smile

"So to make this quick, I will erase his memory of me and P.E, but I have to keep juvie in his mind, since he defeated Mal." _Well for now_. "So for both Mike and Cam, there juvie record will be removed so that they can have a normal life." She said holding back tears.

Demzi returned to the room to see a women start the mind erasing by using hypnosis. Both Mike and Cam were asleep. She sat next to Mike the whole time. When they awoke, they were conpletely confused.

"Wow, where am I?" asked Cam being hugged by his mother.

"Mom? Dad?" said Mike hugging them.

Demzi noticed Mike staring at her, she couldn't help but smile back. When Mike's parents where talking with her father. Mike ran to her as she was leaving.

"Hi, i'm Mike" he said with a nervous smile. "What's your name?"

"Demzi, Demzi Winterfall" she said with a smile.

Cam and his mother had left, but Mike and Demzi were talking for an hour. Her father even noticed. He was happy to see her smiling, after so long of her being vengeful. When it was time to say goodbye, Mike asked for her number and she giggled.

"What so funny?" he asked confused.

"Don't worry I'll find you"

Mike waved goodbye, making Demzi smile. She was happy for him, and the best part he got to leave with the best knowledge. Knowing who she was, not what her job made her to be, but finally a normal girl. She waved back to look to her father.

"I want to be a normal girl" she said looking at him

"I know" he said putting his arm around her "I got a call from your real mother, she can't wait for you to return home."

"But what about you?" she asked sadly

"I'm happy if your happy" he said returning inside, leaving Demzi by herself.

"Thank you Mike, but don't worry. This isn't goodbye, I have a feeling will be seeing each a lot in the future" she said smiling and returning inside.

**All right guys that's the last chapter of Mike's time in prison. But I promise there will be a new season coming soon. Well if I get enough messages to tell me I should, then I will. Hope you guys enjoyed it! The new season would be called "****Love, a small word with a large meaning"**


End file.
